


Decisiones apresuradas

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para esas alturas el Cisne ya estaba algo acostumbrado a que cada dos por tres, viejos enemigos, resurgieran de la nada con el único fin de vengarse de ellos, en especial de su querido medio hermano Seiya. ¿Qué carajo hacia ahí ese tipo reclamando vaya a saber Aphrodita qué cosa del Pegasus? "Persevera y triunfarás".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisiones apresuradas

Ninguno de los incautos que vivía en la mansión osó imaginar que esa noche calurosa iba a ser distinta a las anteriores. Sumidos en la monotonía, en la rutina y en el aburrimiento diario, cada uno se encontraba concentrado en sus labores, más que nada ocupados en ociar aún más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Los amplios ventanales abiertos dejaban ingresar el poco aire que se podía respirar, las cortinas ondeaban con suma debilidad. Junto a ella un rubio hacía acopios de sus fuerzas para no caer desfallecido ante tanto calor.

—Creo que para el verano entrante compraré el aire acondicionado —comentó Saori en un murmullo, abanicándose con la revista del cable.

Seiya, quien logró escuchar ese susurro, guardó silencio y siguió prestando atención a la televisión. Hacía calor, pero para él aún era tolerable.

Shiryu regresó de la cocina con un vaso cargado de cubos de hielo, se sentó junto al Pegasus ofreciéndole el contenido; tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca.

Por su lado Ikki apareció de la nada maldiciendo al Cisne.

—¡Eres un exagerado! ¡No hace tanto calor! —exclamó al ver como el otro comenzaba a congelar el cuarto con mucho disimulo.  
—Déjalo, hermano —suplicó Shun bajando por las escaleras, recién bañado y más fresco—; hoy hace mucho calor, de no ser por Hyoga ya estaríamos todos muertos por deshidratación.  
—¿Para qué existen los ventiladores? —volvió a quejarse el Phoenix más tranquilo.  
—No me jodas, Ikki —fue lo único que dijo el Cisne bostezando—. Creo que yo me iré a dormir, aunque con este calor dudo que pueda. —Se puso de pie con un lento caminar y atravesó el enorme marco que dividía la sala principal con la entrada. En ese momento sintió una presencia en la puerta. Se quedó, unos segundos, inmóvil, extrañado, atento... porque no cualquiera podía atravesar la reja sin la clave de seguridad y hacer todo el largo recorrido hasta la entrada.  
—¿Qué sucede, Hyoga? —investigó Athena al ver a su guerrero muy entretenido con la puerta.  
—Shhh —pidió silencio—, hay alguien afuera.

El Pegasus siguió concentrado en la televisión a pesar de la advertencia de su compañero, cuando de súbito, sin aviso, una figura alta y esbelta se presentó en el ventanal abierto, irrumpiendo violentamente justo frente a él.

—¡Ah! ¡Por todos los Dioses! —El Pegasus se aferró al control remoto como si este pudiera protegerlo. Es que en verdad lo tomó por sorpresa— ¡Qué susto!  
—¡Seiya Kido! ¡He venido por ti! —exclamó un joven de corta cabellera clara, vestido con un atuendo muy extraño.  
—¿Frey? —pronunció la única dama presente, tan tranquila... como si todos los días un tipo entrara por la ventana de esa forma.  
—¡AH! —Siguió gritando el Pegasus— ¡¿Ahora qué hice?! —¿Otro enemigo más venía a buscarlo? ¡¿Por qué Zeus! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!  
—¿Ahora qué has hecho, Seiya? —cuestionó el Dragón sentado a su lado.  
—¡No sé! —se atajó— ¡No te recuerdo!  
—¿No me recuerdas, Seiya del Pegasus? —el extranjero frunció la frente— ¡Durante todos estos años he entrenado duramente para poder estar a tu altura! —dijo con tono solemne.  
—Es lo mismo que dicen todos. —Para esas alturas el Cisne ya estaba algo acostumbrado a que cada dos por tres, viejos enemigos, resurgieran de la nada con el único fin de vengarse de ellos, en especial de su querido medio hermano Seiya.  
—¡Tranquilidad, tranquilidad! —pidió Andrómeda mediador— ¡Razonemos! Ambos grupos peleábamos por nuestros dioses, ambos defendíamos nuestros ideales. ¡No tenemos por qué matarnos mutuamente!  
—No es contigo —el nórdico silenció un instante buscando en su memoria el recuerdo de ese chico frente a sus ojos— joven... de cabellera esmeraldina... y enrulada...  
—Su nombre es Shun —gruñó el Phoenix—. Se te viene la noche, pony —se burló dirigiéndose al Pegasus.  
—Es Frey —aclaró Saori en voz alta poniéndose de pie—, pero no fue un enemigo —recordó algo confundida.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué carajo hacia ahí ese tipo reclamando vaya a saber Aphrodita qué cosa de Seiya? El mencionado Santo de Athena comenzó con un tic nervioso en el ojo, lo peor era no recordar cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué había peleado con ese joven. Tantos enemigos que se le dificultaba retenerlos en su cabeza.

—¡Yo no he venido por la cabeza de Seiya! —aclaró el Guerrero de Asgard asombrando a todos.  
—¿No? —se extrañó el Pegasus respirando más aliviado.  
—Entonces explícate mejor —pidió el pelilargo curioso.  
—¿Qué bicho raro le pico a este? —cuasi rió el mayor de los Kido— Por empezar, deja de gritar que te escuchamos perfectamente, estamos en la misma sala.  
—¡He venido por su corazón!

Seiya abrió los ojos tanto que parecieron dos coladores, Shiryu escupió el cubo de hielo semi derretido en su boca. Hyoga se quedó observando al intruso y luego a su compañero de batallas, al intruso y luego al pony, así por un rato. Ikki nada pudo hacer más que quedarse callado.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Shun pletórico de felicidad, casi se orina en los pantalones.  
—¿Qué? —atinó a investigar la muchacha al ver que el Pegasus nada dijo al respecto.  
—¡Así es! —Y no dejaba de gritar. Cerró los ojos y agregó— Desde la última vez que te vi, Seiya —se arrodilló a sus pies.

—Ay, no —lloriqueó Seiya.

—Luego de la batalla contra Dolbar logré sobrevivir. —Tomó una mano del menor con suma dulzura— y desde entonces me he jurado entrenar arduamente para estar a tu altura y poder llevarte conmigo.  
—¡ _Ains_! —Shun a un costado, observando la escena, estaba que se desmayaba de tanta cursilería.  
—He finalizado por fin con ese entrenamiento y aunque nunca podré estar a la altura de tan inigualable guerrero creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para que tú me escojas como compañero.  
—¡Un momento! —suplicó el Pegasus cuando pudo pensar con un poco más de claridad. Se soltó con rapidez de esa mano y escondió la suya detrás de la espalda—. Frey... yo... no... —No sabía qué decir, era la primera vez que algo tan estrambótico le ocurría.

Shiryu, sin moverse de su lado, observó a su amigo con un gesto que le indicaba lo que pensaba: "Está loco, síguele la corriente o es capaz de incendiar la mansión", pero Seiya no encontraba las palabras para expresar su sentir, porque en realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía o debería sentirse.

Hyoga se agarró de las cortinas para no caerse. ¡Qué atrevido ese guerrero para aparecer así de la nada haciendo semejante declaración! Ojalá él tuviese un poco de ese coraje para poder afrontar a su cuñado... ¡ejem! A su compañero de batallas: Ikki Kido.

—Te lo ruego Seiya del Pegasus, ven conmigo —dijo Frey sin levantarse del suelo.  
—¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! —gritó el Phoenix fuera de sí. No... si tenía que ser rubio, como el ganso sarnoso. El Phoenix comenzaba a experimentar cierta aversión hacia los rubios— ¡¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para venir en medio de la noche a la mansión de los Kido a hacer una declaración tan gay?!  
—Lo siento, joven bárbaro. No es contigo con quien he venido a hablar —se disculpó el nórdico con suma calma en cada una de sus palabras.  
—Hermano —susurró Andrómeda— tranquilo.  
—Frey —pronunció la diosa de la Sabiduría buscando la forma de apaciguar la tormenta en camino—. Comencemos de nuevo. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Es una noche calurosa —comentó despreocupada.

—Saori, no —rogó Seiya en un murmullo.

—Shiryu, ¿harías el favor de traer limonada? —Su guerrero no se negó al pedido de su dama y se levantó en busca de la jarra y los vasos.  
—La sed que corre por mi cuerpo solo puede ser apaciguada por el joven Seiya.  
—Poeta y todo —comentó Hyoga cruzándose de brazos.  
—Espera, Frey. —El Pegasus se echó hacia atrás cuando notó que el otro se le acercaba cada vez más— ¡No toques mis manos! —pidió nervioso cuando intentó tomárselas otra vez.

—Pegasus…

—No puedo... Yo… Me halagas, pero —balbuceó con torpeza.  
—No aceptaré un "no" como respuesta —aclaró con firmeza el Guerrero de Asgard.  
—¡El "no" ya lo tienes! —espetó Ikki siendo detenido por su hermano, pues ya se le estaba yendo al humo.

Frey se puso de pie y observó al joven que poseía tan malos modales. Erguido e imponente caminó hasta el Phoenix sin quitarle la mirada de encima, eso provocó aún más la furia del Phoenix quien se agitó como ave de corral en los brazos de su hermano.

—¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! —imploró Shun haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para detenerlo y lográndolo a duras penas.  
—¿Tú quién eres? —investigó el nórdico mirándolo entre ojos.

¿No lo recordaba? Eso ofendió con seriedad el orgullo de Ikki. Se quedó de piedra ante esas palabras.

—¡¿Cómo _quién soy_?!  
—¡¿Tú quién eres?! —Quitó de entre sus abultados ropajes una pequeña daga de plata—¡¿Acaso eres un rival y osas robarme el amor de Seiya?!  
—¡¿Eh?!—El Phoenix se rascó la cabeza, estaba más loco que una cabra ese rubio.  
—¡Si tengo que luchar contra ti para reclamar el amor del Pegasus, lo haré! ¡El vencedor será quien logre poseerlo!  
—Esperen, esperen —pidió Seiya sumamente avergonzado y poniéndose de pie— que no soy trofeo de esgrima.  
—¡Estás en verdad demente! —vociferó el Phoenix.  
—¡¿Me tienes miedo, joven Phoenix?!  
—¡No voy a pelear contigo por Seiya! —Nunca en su vida, se había sentido tan incómodo el pobre Ikki— ¡Puedo pelear por un asiento en el tren, pero no por el amor de un hombre!

A un costado y mirando la escena, Hyoga aguantó la risa —aunque fue interna— al ver la confusión en la que se había metido el pollo insensible. Se lo merecía.

—Entonces, no te entrometas entre nosotros dos... porque nuestro amor es tan puro que logrará vencer todas las barreras que nos impongan.  
—¡¿De qué amor hablas?! —gritó Seiya muerto de la impresión. ¿Se había perdido de algo? —No hay un "nosotros" —aclaró, pero su _prometido_ simplemente no quiso escuchar sus palabras.  
—Eso es amor, Seiya —comentó Shun con júbilo.

Shiryu volvió de la cocina con una bandeja que contenía la jarra y los vasos, notó que se había perdido de mucho. ¿Por qué Ikki estaba rojo? ¿De bronca o de vergüenza? Pues, ambas.

—Frey, toma un poco de limonada —ofreció Saori alcanzándole un vaso.  
—No quiero limonada, solo necesito... —pronunció tomando de imprevisto la cintura del Pegasus para acercar la boca a sus labios.

Seiya se sacudió con energía al borde de las lágrimas y buscó soltarse, pero solo alcanzó a poner las manos sobre el pecho del otro para evitar que acercara aún más su cuerpo y lo besara.

—¡Déjalo en paz! No lo toques —exclamó Ikki escapando del agarre de su hermano quien se encontraba con las defensas bajas por semejante demostración de amor hacia su amigo.

Frey, con habilidad, dio un paso hacia atrás y esquivo el golpe del Phoenix con extrema facilidad... eso asombró a todo el grupo.

—¿Quién quiere limonada? —dijo Athena con felicidad, pero la jarra voló de sus manos cuando el Phoenix le dio un golpe de pura frustración e impotencia.

Era hora de que se dejase de joder con la jodida limonada; ¡nadie quería limonada! Saori entendió la indirecta muy directa y se sentó en el sillón.

—¡¿Qué eres tú de Seiya?!

Ante esa pregunta Ikki se quedó callado. No supo qué responder en realidad.

—Pues... —caviló— soy su... hermano. Su hermano mayor.  
—Entonces —continuó el nórdico— deberé pelear contigo para reclamar la mano de Seiya, ¿o no? —Ya comenzaba a sentirse confundido.  
—Nadie tiene que pelear con nadie por nada —interrumpió Athena cansada de la situación.  
—Exactamente —la secundó Shiryu tomando a Seiya por los hombros—. Si hay algo que quieres decirle al Pegasus se lo dirás con tranquilidad.  
—¡Yo no quiero hablar con él! —Seiya miró al Dragón suplicándole con los ojos aguados que no lo dejara solo— Está loco. —Sin embargo su pelilargo amigo lo empujó por la espalda hasta dejarlo frente al Guerrero de Odín.  
—Pues... la verdad que esto es toda una telenovela —disertó el Cisne muy divertido—. Dime, Frey, ¿has venido desde Asgard hasta aquí solo para declarártele a Seiya?  
—Así es —respondió el aludido para depositar su penetrante mirada en el más pequeño de los Kido—. Si aún es muy joven, puedo esperar un tiempo.  
—No, ya tiene 16 años... puedes llevártelo, te lo regalamos —bromeó Hyoga—. Debes estar cansado, es un viaje largo.  
—El viaje era lo de menos, porque al final del camino la recompensa sería abundante.  
—¡Ey, demente! —Ikki llamó la atención del nórdico— No quiero ver tus sucias manos en ninguno de mis hermanos. —Comprendía que el otro era medio rarito.  
—Hermano, tranquilízate. Ha venido desde muy lejos solo para ver a Seiya. Quizás su declaración no sea muy típica…  
—¡No lo es! ¡Entrando así por la ventana! —El Phoenix entrecerró los ojos— Existen las puertas.  
—Tal vez él sea raro —continuó Andrómeda—, pero no es mala persona. Recuerda que nos ayudó a rescatar a Saori.

Ante esas verídicas palabras, Ikki se tranquilizó un poco, solo un poco. Frey no era un mal tipo y se notaba que sus intenciones no eran negativas.

—Bueno, ya no hay limonada —dijo Saori—, pero toma asiento, Frey.

Con lo dicho por la única dama presente, el grupo logró serenarse del todo. Mientras algunos observaban a Frey con curiosidad y asombro, uno en especial lo observaba con pavor. El extranjero se calmó un poco, pero no bajó la guardia.

El viaje desde Asgard lo había agotado, no pudo probar bocado desde su salida, así que cuando Athena le trajo una bandeja con comida el joven nórdico no la vio, devoró cuanto pudo en el menor tiempo posible.

—Come como Seiya —rió Shiryu consiguiendo poner incómodo al invitado no deseado.  
—Lo siento mucho, lamento ser tan impresentable —se excusó Frey limpiándose debidamente con una servilleta—. No suelo ser así.  
—No te preocupes, debes estar hambriento —terció Shun con una sonrisa amable sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad.

Es que en realidad, todos estaban rodeándolo, esperando a que de la nada, cual loco, comenzara de nuevo con su obsesión de llevarse a Seiya aunque este pareciera no estar muy contento con la idea.

—Entonces —susurró Hyoga al notar que el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos era tan profundo que podía escuchar el gruñido de Ikki— ¿ahora qué?  
—Ahora es hora de dormir, mis guerreros. Son más de las doce de la noche —contestó Saori poniéndose de pie con energía. Miró al Pegasus quien, encogido en el asiento, se limitó a quedarse así, como un muerto en vida—. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Seiya, que Frey se quede al menos esta noche?

El pony levantó la mirada raudamente y la depositó en su diosa negando con efusividad. ¡Por el amor de todos los dioses! ¡NO!

—Claro, puede dormir en el cuarto de Seiya —Ikki rió de su propio chiste al ver la reacción del Pegasus, estaba resignado.  
—Ikki, no des ideas —suplicó Seiya entre dientes.  
—Era broma, pony. ¿Te piensas que yo le permitiría dormir en tu cuarto? —reclamó autosuficiente. Como si no lo conociera.

El Pegasus pudo jurar que había visto un guiño por parte del hermano mayor de la casa, o fue solo su imaginación, pero en su mirada había algo de complicidad, eso en parte dejó un poco más tranquilo al menor.

—Yo no quisiera ser inoportuno —pronunció el nórdico logrando que el Pegasus suspirase aliviado, pues por lo visto no se iba a quedar—, pero me incomoda más ser desagradecido con su hospitalidad.

¡Con un demonio!

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Saori satisfecha al ver que por fin podría ir a dormir— Shiryu, ¿le preparas el cuarto de huésped?

¿Qué? Acaso ¿Tatsumi estaba de vacaciones que lo tenía al Dragón de cadete? Pues la verdad era que sí, el señor Tokumaru se encontraba visitando a su familia, bien merecido se lo tenía después de haber aguantado tantos años a esos niños malcriados, en palabras propias.

Frey no tuvo más opciones que quedarse, no tenía a donde ir esa misma noche. A decir verdad no tenía siquiera ropa o al menos dinero más que unas cuantas monedas en una pequeña bolsa de tela que con amor le había cocido su querida hermana para su viaje.

Pero esa noticia llegó al otro día, cuando ya lo miraban con cara de asco. ¿No pensaba bañarse o al menos cambiarse? Cuando Saori comprendió que lo único que llevaba el extranjero era su daga buscó a Shiryu en el comedor durante el desayuno para que este le prestase ropa.

—Shiryu, ¿podrías prestarle ropa a Frey? —investigó con dulzura bajo el marco de la entrada— Es que no ha traído nada.  
—He traído conmigo solo mi amor por Seiya —corrigió este asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Shiryu asintió rendido. ¿No era Seiya el favorito de Saori? ¿Por qué no lo atormentaba a él entonces? Athena, satisfecha, se marchó a su oficina.

—Ey, demente, ¿vas a querer tostadas? —investigó el Phoenix cortando pan— Dime ahora, porque después no quiero verte comiendo tostadas si me dices que no.  
—El único alimento que necesito...

Ahí iba de nuevo el joven poeta, Ikki cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez en todos los idiomas que conocía. Se lo había prometido a Saori y a su hermano, que tendría un poco de paciencia con el invitado. ¡Solo porque los había ayudado en un pasado!

—Hermano —pronunció Shun en un hilillo de voz buscando apaciguarlo.  
—Tomaré eso como un sí —espetó el Phoenix sin oír las palabrerías del otro y agitando con vehemencia el cuchillo—, porque además dudo que puedas alimentarte del pony... claro, salvo que lo asesines primero, luego lo troces y lo cocines... —comentó cortando el pan cual Shura.

Hyoga rió internamente, había muchas formas de "comerse" a una persona. Observó de reojo a Shun y le sonrió con picardía, pero Andrómeda no le correspondió, Ikki estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia y eso era sumamente peligroso.

—Seiya... ¿qué cara? —comentó Shun al ver las ojeras de su amigo.  
—Es la única que tengo, lo siento —se disculpó bostezando al paso.  
—Frey, toma asiento —ofreció Shiryu al ver que el otro aún permanecía de pie en la cocina.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Seiya recordó la razón de su desvelo. ¿Cómo poder dormir teniendo a ese psicópata tan cerca? El nórdico agradeció la invitación y se sentó a la mesa.

—Buenos días, joven Seiya —saludó despreocupado.

El aludido lo miró con algo de desconfianza, pero notó que a diferencia de la noche anterior, esa mañana parecía un hombre normal, o quizás había tomado su medicación, vaya uno a saber.

—B-Buenos días —correspondió un poco incómodo. Tardó en llegar la respuesta, pero lo hizo, solo porque el asgardiano lo había saludado con educación.  
—¿Tus aposentos te ofrecieron un buen descanso? —continuó el nórdico buscando tal vez conversación.  
—¿Eh? —El Pegasus ladeó la cabeza, aún estaba muy dormido y le costaba entender.  
—Si dormiste bien —tradujo el Cisne aguantándose la risa.  
—Ah... —arrastró la expresión sin lograr volver en sí— Pues, no... Bueno, sí.  
—Aquí están sus tostadas —interrumpió Ikki arrojando el plato sobre la mesa— ¡Coman! Vagos, no son capaces ni de hacerse unas mugrosas tostadas.

Shun agradeció con una sonrisa, aunque su hermano siempre se quejara por tener que hacer el desayuno para los demás, en el fondo aquello le agradaba; sin lugar a dudas lo hacía con mucho amor, porque absolutamente todo le salía exquisito y la comida sale así de rica solo cuando se hace para una persona querida.

Luego del desayuno, Shiryu le ofreció al invitado que lo acompañara a su cuarto para elegir algunas prendas. Con algo de pena Frey lo siguió, no muy convencido de usarle la ropa al amable Dragón.

—Lamento mucho que te veas en la obligación de prestarme tus prendas.  
—No te preocupes —respondió el pelilargo con calma abriendo el placar—. Soy el único que puede prestarte ropa, tenemos más o menos el mismo físico.  
—Además, para ser sinceros —susurró el nórdico acercándose a Shiryu con cierta complicidad— eres el único que tiene buen gusto para vestir.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Gracias. —Aquel cumplido incomodó un poco al Dragón, por eso cambió el rumbo de conversación mientras el otro escogía qué ponerse— Dime, ¿de verdad…? —No supo cómo continuar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿De verdad vienes a llevarte... a llevártelo... a…?  
—He venido a reclamar el amor de Seiya —repitió como loro, por si no había quedado claro.

Shiryu sonrió, ese tipo sí que era algo raro; venir de la nada a reclamar semejante cosa como si fuera algo natural, muchos prejuicios y tabúes había en la sociedad como para hacer esa locura.

—¿Te agrada mucho mi amigo? —preguntó el pelilargo curioso, impaciente por saber qué había arrastrado al otro a realizar tamaña proeza.  
—No solo me agrada, me encandila... —respondió Frey escogiendo finalmente un pantalón de lino claro y una camisa blanca.  
—Bueno, digo... aún no lo conoces del todo, quizás al hacerlo...  
—¿Qué osas insinuar? —Se ofendió el nórdico, no iba a permitir que hablaran mal de su eterno amor.  
—¿Yo? Nada, solo que... Seiya es muy particular —Shiryu se rascó apenas la cabeza—. Se hace querer, y mucho, no lo voy a negar... pero los tipos como nosotros no despiertan su interés. Ya lo he comprobado —aclaró el Dragón.  
—Pues, me sorprende tu confesión y me halaga la confianza depositada en mi persona, pero...  
—Quiero decir... que los tipos como Ikki son los que...  
—No me rebajaré a la altura de un homo sapiens —se negó el extranjero al comprender lo que intentaba decirle su compañero.  
—No me mal interpretes —se disculpó—, solo es que te veo tan decidido con Seiya que me daría algo de... pena... verte rechazado.  
—Eso no sucederá —Frey elevó el dedo índice con efusividad—. Lucharé hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias.

Luego de decir aquello sobrevino un pesado silencio, Shiryu notó que el otro ya había escogido la ropa y luego de indicarle dónde era el baño, lo dejó solo. Frey observó el complicado sistema hidráulico y muy moderno de aquel baño. Investigó con cautela para descubrir cómo era y sin querer rozó el botón que encendía el jacuzzi causando ruido al estar la tina vacía.

Seiya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto para cambiarse y así comenzar el día cuando escuchó un grito masculino proveniente del baño. A pesar de ello se acercó con calma hasta la puerta que se encontraba abierta y espió notando que el invitado se encontraba en dificultades.

—¿Qué ocurre?  
—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Comenzó a repetir el rubio con una expresión de terror en su rostro— ¡No quise!  
—Tranquilo —rió el Pegasus acercándose hasta la tina— a mí me pasa siempre —volvió a presionar el sensible botón y el ruido finalizó. Pudo escuchar el suspiro de Frey.  
—¿Qué era eso?  
—¿Eso? —El castaño señaló la bañadera— Pues, es un jacuzzi —se extrañó al ver que el otro no comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Jacuzzi?

—¿Quieres que te explique? —ofreció al ver las dificultades del nórdico para hacer algo tan sencillo y cotidiano— Este es el agua caliente, este la fría. Con esto cambias la dirección de la canilla, con esta la intensidad, este es el jabón líquido...

Para esas alturas Frey ya se había perdido por completo, era muy complicado ese baño para su gusto y eso que en el Palacio contaban con una gran infraestructura para la misma, tanto que con tranquilidad podía ser comparado con el estacionamiento de un supermercado.

—¿Has entendido?  
—Pues... no quiero pecar de ignorante, pero... —El nórdico sonrió nervioso.  
—Deja, yo te prepararé el baño. —Dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al otro— ¿Te gusta con el agua caliente, tibia...?  
—Más bien fría —respondió comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

Cuando Seiya terminó de llenar la tina soltó un "listo" de satisfacción y volteó encontrándose con una escena que cualquiera podía llegar a intuir menos él; no por tonto, quizás por inocente.

El Pegasus se quedó helado al ver al otro como Dios lo trajo al mundo, con su esbelta figura y el cuerpo marcado por viejas y nuevas cicatrices, prueba de su arduo entrenamiento. No quiso, ni siquiera atinó a bajar la vista, rojo como un tomate se quedó petrificado en el lugar mientras Frey se metía con despreocupación dentro de la tina.

—¿Qué sucede, Seiya? —cuestionó el nórdico preocupado por la expresión del Pegasus; este solo pudo señalar la entrepierna del otro, no pudo decir, aunque lo pensó, un "estás desnudo", pero igual el extranjero entendió. Iba a decir algo, pero Seiya desapareció por la puerta como un rayo.

¿Qué tenía de malo? Si ambos eran hombres. Frey estaba muy acostumbrado a que en Asgard, a la hora del baño, algunos escuderos le preparasen la tina de agua para un baño, no era nada raro; olvidaba que los japoneses eran muy pudorosos.

En la habitación de Shun, su novio oficial aunque a escondidas, lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Se encontraban dialogando sobre el invitado y su atípica forma de declarar su amor.

—No pensé que alguien pudiera llegar a hacer algo así —comentó Shun prendado por haber presenciado tanta pasión. Aquello fue como una daga para el Cisne, quien borró la sonrisa de los labios y bajó la mirada al suelo.  
—Eso no significa que una persona ame más... —Ni él supo que quería decir en verdad.

Se sintió cobarde y temió aún más que Andrómeda lo viera como uno, pero ¿cómo hacerle entender que si callaba su amor era para protegerlo? No le importaba que Ikki lo moliera a golpes ante una confesión semejante, pero sí le dolería verlo a Shun destrozado de angustia. No era algo fácil de hacer, ir y decirle al Phoenix "ey, ¿sabes qué? Estoy saliendo con tu hermanito, nos revolcamos durante las tardes cuando tú entrenas". Bueno, tampoco usaría esas palabras, pero de igual modo sería lo que el Phoenix terminaría por interpretar. No soportaba la idea de verlo a Shun lastimado por la indiferencia, asco o rechazo de su hermano.

—¿Qué sucede, Hyoga?  
—A ti... —pronunció el rubio— a ti te gustaría que yo fuera un poco como Frey, ¿verdad?  
—¿Así de raro? —Andrómeda enarcó una ceja, confundido— Me gusta tal cual eres.  
—Me refiero a que... déjalo ahí, mejor. —Se dio por vencido.  
—Te amo, Hyoga, y sé que tú me amas —sonrió—. No necesito que ingreses por la ventana de la mansión con una daga en la mano vociferando que vienes a reclamar mi corazón... —pensar en eso casi le hace reír.

—Entiendo, pero…

—Ni tampoco quiero que te enfrentes a mi hermano —dijo con seriedad.  
—Gracias.  
—Aunque admito —continuó— que es muy romántico y arriesgado lo que hizo Frey. No existen hombres así, que se jueguen el todo de una forma tan... tan...  
—Bueno —canturreó— terminaré poniéndome celoso.

Con cariño acercó el rostro hasta el de Shun para poder besarlo en los labios. Con algo de lujuria Andrómeda le correspondió y se colgó de su cuello, sin embargo sintió una presencia muy cerca del cuarto que pudo reconocer sin dificultad.

—¡Mi hermano!

Y sin más empujó al pobre Cisne con tanta violencia que este fue a dar en el piso, así lo encontró Ikki, quien lanzó una risa mal contenida.

—¿Qué te pasó, pato? —Luego miró a su hermano.  
—Se cayó —respondió Shun sin saber qué decir.  
—¿Te caíste?  
—Pues... —balbuceó Hyoga incorporándose con lentidud.  
—¿Estabas parado y te caíste de pie? Qué idiota, ganso... —Ahora si rompió a reír con ganas, el Cisne nada dijo, porque decir la verdad no podía, así que prefirió silenciar.

—Es que está borracho —aclaró Shun empeorando el panorama.

—En fin —concluyó Ikki sin darle más importancia de la que merecía y se dirigió a su hermano— Saori está buscando una nueva víctima que acompañe a Frey a comprar algo de ropa, pero Shiryu se escondió, ¿vas tú, hermanito? Porque yo ni ebrio ni drogado ando con ese loco por la calle.

Shun asintió con una sonrisa, no tenía nada de malo salir a pasear un rato con el extranjero, de esa forma le mostraría la ciudad y de paso aprovecharía para llevarlo a Seiya con algún artilugio. Es que sí, imaginarlo al Pegasus con Frey no sólo le arrancaba la risa fácil, sino que además le llenaba de energías y fuerza, porque ya no estaría solo con sus _retorcidos_ gustos y tal vez, solo tal vez, él también sacaría un poco de coraje para enfrentar a su hermano.

No fue difícil engañarlo a Seiya, Shun solo le pidió que lo acompañara a comprar ropa. Cuando salieron esa misma tarde juntos hasta la entrada, allí estaba Frey esperándolos, vestido con un pantalón de tela con tonos oscuros y una camisa negra. Recién entonces el Pegasus comprendió y de manera automática, al verlo, dio la media vuelta.

—¡Seiya! ¿A dónde vas?  
—No —fue lo único que dijo. Su amigo detuvo su huida tomándolo de un brazo.  
—Espera, iremos los tres...  
—Yo no quiero ir con él. —El Pegasus bajó la vista al suelo, intuía lo que su amigo estaba queriendo hacer ya que sabía lo solo que se sentía llevando adelante una relación con Hyoga a escondidas.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Me pone nervioso.  
—Eso es porque te gusta. —Le picó con un dedo con el fin de molestarlo, y lo logró.  
—¡No es cierto! —Se defendió con celeridad.  
—Vamos, Seiya, ¡míralo! —pidió Shun— Está esperando por nosotros y está muy emocionado por salir a conocer Tokio en compañía tuya.  
—Pero... —El Pegasus se encontraba al borde de una crisis de nervios mientras su compañero, sin ningún tipo de compasión, lo arrastraba empujándolo por la espalda.  
— _Pero_ nada... Yo iré con ustedes, no tienes nada que temer —consoló Andrómeda aunque no lo convenció demasiado—. Además, míralo, nos está esperando. Si te das la media vuelta y te vas de esa forma lastimarás sus sentimientos.

Aquello era muy cierto. El Pegasus suspiró derrotado. ¿Qué más daba? Iría con ellos, Andrómeda tenía mucha razón, no podía darse la media vuelta e irse, lograría herir al extranjero y la verdad que no se lo merecía, era una persona muy agradable a pesar de su chifladura.

A Seiya le costó entrar en confianza, pero Shun se las ingenió para sacar al verdadero Pegasus que había en su amigo. Era divertido salir con Frey porque todo, absolutamente todo, le causaba asombro y sorpresa, desde las máquinas de refrescos, hasta los autobuses. Parecía un niño pequeño descubriendo un gran mundo.

Tuvieron que tomar el tren ya que el mismo los dejaba más cerca del centro, el extranjero se limitó a seguir a los otros dos quienes, sin reparar en lo desorientado que estaba el rubio, mantenían un rápido caminar.

Frey se perdió cuando un tren llegó y la gente bajó desesperada. Una muchedumbre lo arrastró de vuelta a la entrada y aunque resistió la ola humana no pudo divisar a sus compañeros, pero una mano lo tomó por el brazo, era Andrómeda quien pronunció un "aquí estamos".

—Así que esto es el tren... —susurró el rubio observando con detenimiento el largo andén.  
—Ya lo perdimos —comentó el Pegasus con un deje de molestia, lo habían perdido porque Frey había desaparecido de pronto.  
—Ya vendrá el próximo. —Cuando Shun terminó de hablar a lo lejos se pudo ver el dichoso tren.

Frey se quedó obnubilado con ese monstruo metálico. Cuando frenó frente a él, por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás y frunció la frente cuando las puertas se abrieron. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la gente, ¡no caería dos veces en la misma trampa!

Shun y el Pegasus subieron con prisa, sin embargo el nórdico que se encontraba algo ido tuvo que ser arrastrado hacia adentro por Seiya, justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Llegaron a destino sin mayores dificultades. Frey se sintió victorioso, había logrado su misión con creces, hasta el momento, pero aún quedaba comprar ropa. El centro era muy lindo y llamativo, lleno de negocios de todo tipo en los cuales el invitado frenaba para curiosear; tardaron dos horas en llegar a un local que estaba solo a una cuadra.

Seiya ya para esas alturas se había olvidado que su pureza y castidad peligraba, se encontraba divertido explicándole al asgardiano cómo usar las máquinas de juegos o de refrescos. Fue en una tienda de comida donde Frey notó que el pañuelo de una dama había caído al suelo, lo tomó con rapidez y llamó a la mujer.

—Se le ha caído esto, señorita —Pero se quedó observando las facciones de la supuesta dama —Señor... Señorita...  
—Gracias —dijo con una mueca de disgusto y tomó el pañuelo para irse del lugar, refunfuñando en voz baja.

El Pegasus a su lado no supo qué decir mientras Shun rompía a reír con estrépito.

—¿Qué era eso? —cuestionó el nórdico siendo arrastrado de nuevo por el Pegasus. Si seguían frenando en cada negocio llegarían pasado y mañana a la mansión— ¿Era hombre o mujer?  
—Ambas —respondió Seiya con las mejillas doloridas de tanto reír.  
—Qué hermoso te ves con el rostro adornado por esa brillante sonrisa —Frey se perdió recordando lo enamorado que estaba. Lo tomó por la cintura para besarlo en los labios.  
—¡Espera, Frey! —Se espantó el Pegasus al ver la calle atestada de gente— ¡Aquí no! —intentó quitárselo de encima— ¡Shun! ¡No te rías, ayúdame!

Pero Shun se encontraba apartado de la escena riendo a más no poder, no tuvo mejor idea que hablar

—Veo que sobro aquí, así que los dejo solos.  
—¡No! ¡No me hagas esto! —le rogó a su amigo.  
—¡No evadas mi muestra de afecto porque puedo llegar a morir de amor! —gritó el rubio llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes. Una madre tomó a su hijo pequeño y no supo si taparle los oídos o los ojos.

Al final Seiya logró convencerlo con una mentira: se dejaría, pero en la mansión. Shun se ligó un coscorrón por no ayudarlo, pero hasta el Pegasus terminó riendo por el bochornoso momento que le había tocado vivir.

Llegaron a la mansión para la hora de la cena, solo habían comprado dos mudas de ropas, no más, ya que en teoría Frey solo iba a quedarse por una noche más. Por eso, algo impaciente, Seiya increpó a Saori por faltar a su palabra.

—¡Dijiste solo una noche! —susurró para evitar ser oído por el nórdico, no era su intención herirlo.  
—Yo nunca dije eso. —Y la dama tuvo razón— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —cuestionó para luego agregar—: ¡Vamos, Seiya! admite que no es _tan_ terrible, ¡hasta es súper romántico! —Deseaba que su príncipe azul fuera parecido a ese loco.  
—Estás como Shun —El Pegasus entrecerró los ojos.  
—Además, no puedo echarlo —finalizó la Diosa.

El Pegasus nada dijo ante esas palabras pues Athena tenía razón. Frey se valía de su carácter tan amable para sacar provecho: era técnicamente imposible echar a una persona como él.

Seiya salió del despacho de Saori derrotado y algo resignado. Había escapado durante todo lo que quedaba de la noche de las garras del extranjero, ya que le había hecho la promesa de que se "dejaría" en la mansión. Frey lo buscó por cielo y tierra hasta que lo halló justo en los pasillos.

—Frey... ahora no.  
—Te estuve buscando —aclaró tomándolo de un brazo.  
—¡Espera! —El Pegasus comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero su compañero no oyó su pedido y lo arrastró por la mansión—Ahora no puedo.  
—Necesito que me expliques algo —interrumpió el asgardiano.  
—¿Qué cosa? —Se extrañó cuando llegaron a la sala.  
—Eso —señaló Frey.  
—¿Eso? —repitió como cotorra— Eso es un televisor. —Enarcó una ceja.

—Ajá, conque un televisor.

—¿Nunca has visto uno?  
—He oído de su existencia —respondió serio.  
—¡¿Nunca?! —Seiya no podía creerlo— No sabes lo que te has perdido. ¡Tú existencia no ha tenido sentido hasta hoy!

Era su labor demostrarle a ese extranjero la útil función de la televisión en la vida de uno. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Frey no supiera cómo utilizar algo tan cotidiano como un televisor? Acaso ¿había vivido toda su vida en un termo? Algo parecido, Asgard se asemejaba bastante a ello por lo menos.

De lo que sí sabía, y mucho, era sobre caballos, dioses nórdicos, el frío, las estaciones, las frutas, las verduras, la escasa vegetación del lugar, la fauna, la caza... No más. Bueno, solía leer mucho, pero la televisión le ofreció la posibilidad de leer sin necesidad de tener un libro, era parecido, ver una película le llevaba a lo sumo dos horas nada más. Aun así se dio cuenta de que prefería los libros.

Estuvieron toda la noche despiertos, viendo televisión. El joven nórdico no podía salir de su asombro: podía informarse sobre el mundo con el noticiero, podía ver dibujos animados, documentales sobre animales que solo había visto en libros, y lo que más le gustó fueron los canales de comida. Aunque Seiya prefería ver los canales de deportes, sobre todo aquellos donde muchachas con ropas ajustadas hacían ejercicios, dejó que el control lo tuviera su invitado.

Así lo entretuvo bastante y se salvó de la situación. De vez en cuando lo observaba de reojo, pero volvía la vista a la televisión cuando el rubio posaba la mirada en su persona. No fuera a ser que le recordase su promesa.

—Dime, Frey... ¿cuándo tienes pensado volver a Asgard? —Intentó no sonar descortés, no quería darle la impresión de que le molestaba estar bajo el mismo techo, ¡aunque fuera en parte verdad!  
—Pues... —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego suspirar— Mi situación es algo delicada allí.  
—No entiendo.  
—Digamos que tengo las puertas de Asgard cerradas.  
—¡¿Qué?! —Luego de notar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su compañero el Pegasus se corrigió para sonar menos deprimido— Quiero decir… ¿por qué?  
—¡No pienso volver de todos modos! ¡Aunque requieran mi presencia!  
—¿Qué sucedió?  
—Es que en Asgard no pudieron comprender mi amor. Solo mi querida hermana me dio su bendición, y para mi es suficiente.  
—¿Quieres decir que tú…? —No podía creerlo— ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—¿Y si yo te rechazaba? —cuestionó con dureza. Al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras volvió a corregirse— Quiero decir… ¿no pensaste en qué harías si yo te rechazaba? ¿Adónde irás si te rechazo? Fue muy precipitado hacer semejante cosa por nada.  
—Para mí no es así, joven Pegasus. —El semblante de Frey se ensombreció—. Para mí no es poca cosa conquistar tu amor.  
—¿Te has detenido a pensar un minuto lo descabellado que es...?  
—Te ves... —interrumpió murmurando— tan hermoso y tan imponente cuando la ira domina tu persona.  
—No empieces —se enojó aún más— ¡No, Frey! —exclamó cuando el otro se le tiró encima para robarle un beso. Estuvieron forcejeando unos cuantos minutos hasta que Seiya logró quitárselo de encima.  
—¡Seiya!  
—¡Ya es tarde... es hora de dormir! —dijo para escapar y lo hizo, se fue como caballo de carreras por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto para luego poner llave. Era cierto, afuera comenzaba a ser de día y los pájaros despertaban con su canto matutino, lo mejor era irse dormir.

La situación para el Pegasus no podía ser peor. ¿Qué significaba que Frey no pudiera volver a Asgard? ¡Que iba a quedarse en la mansión! La cabeza le daba vueltas, nunca antes se había metido en un embrollo semejante. Hasta casi prefería a esos enemigos que se aparecían reclamando su cabeza y no su corazón; era más fácil lidiar con ellos.

Se despertó o se durmió, no supo en realidad si alcanzó a dormirse, pensando en el nórdico y en cómo hacerle entender que no quería saber nada con él y que nunca querría. Afuera se escuchaba el movimiento de los inquilinos despiertos, ya era hora de levantarse.

Cuando el Pegasus llegó a la cocina saludó a todos sin discriminación, sentándose a la mesa junto a Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun. Frey se encontraba muy entretenido con el horno microondas.

—¿Qué te sucede, loco? —cuestionó Ikki sin tapujos.  
—¿Tienen otro televisor en la cocina?  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Serás idiota! —rió el Phoenix de manera hiriente, sentándose a la mesa junto a su hermano.  
—Ikki... no seas tan cretino —censuró Seiya muy severo para luego agregar con calma—: No Frey, es un horno microondas; sirve para calentar comida y bebidas.

El nórdico, contento por aprender algo nuevo, se sentó con una sonrisa junto al Pegasus, así empezaron a desayunar, con calma y sin prisa, pero Hyoga, notando lo resignado que estaba su amigo con la situación, habló en son de broma:

—¿Para cuándo el casamiento?  
—¡Hyoga! —exclamó el Pegasus rojo de ira y de vergüenza.  
—Ignóralo, amor —dijo Frey en consuelo—, solo lo dice para importunarte.  
—¡Lo sé! ¡Y no me digas amor!  
—Pero si lo eres —contradijo el nórdico. Ikki negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para dejar la taza vacía dentro de la pileta.  
—¡No Frey! —Otra vez Seiya se veía forcejeando con el extranjero— ¡Aquí no! ¡Están todos!

Pero eso no convenció al enamorado, insistió para darle un beso, tanto, que terminó dándole uno en la comisura de sus labios, el Pegasus ya estaba harto de seguir soportando esos arrebatos.

—¡No puedo corresponderte! —exclamó.  
—¡¿Por qué?! —investigó dolido.  
—Porque... porque —¿Qué podía decirle para convencerlo del todo? Ya le había dicho que no le gustaban los hombres, le había mentido diciéndole que en realidad era mujer y hasta le había confesado que era zoofilico y que su amor era correspondido por un ovejero alemán que vivía a la vuelta de la mansión, pero ni con todo eso logró engañar y convencer a Frey— ¡Porque estoy saliendo con Shun! —Fue lo único que pudo decir, lo único que le había ido a la mente en ese momento.

Hyoga se quedó con la tostada en la boca, Shun lo asesinó con la mirada —aunque bien merecido se lo tenía por burlarse del Pegasus—, mientras, Shiryu reía sin detenerse e Ikki observaba la escena algo ajeno.

—Eso es mentira —rebatió el nórdico—, el joven Andrómeda tiene depositado su amor en el joven Cisne. —Ahora sí, el corazón del mentado ruso se aceleró tanto que pensó que iba a tener un paro cardiaco e iba a caer muerto en la cocina, Shun se puso de pie súbitamente como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica en el trasero y el Dagón dejó de reír atorándose con la saliva—. Y el joven Cisne le corresponde —remató, terminando de asesinar metafóricamente a los oyentes en aquella cocina.

Seiya se sintió muy culpable por lo que había logrado, pero por otro lado satisfecho, ya que Frey se había cansado de forcejear con él.

—¿De dónde sacas semejantes ideas? —Intentó disimular el Pegasus por el bien de la pareja.

Ikki, sin decir nada y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, se fue del lugar atravesando con calma la puerta vaivén. Shun dio unos pasos, pero se detuvo para observar el rostro de su chico, quien con una expresión y un asentimiento de cabeza, lo alentó a ir detrás de su hermano.

—Lo siento... ¿incomodé a alguien con mis palabras? —Se lamentó el nórdico.  
—No, Frey, no te preocupes —consoló el pelilargo—. Era hora de que las cosas se aclarasen en este lugar.  
—¡A mí sí me incomodas! —Se sacudió el Pegasus para después salir corriendo.

Por otro lado, Ikki se encontraba en su cuarto acomodándolo un poco, en realidad disimulando que hacía algo para aparentar tranquilidad. Así lo encontró su hermano quien ingresó sin golpear, llamándolo apenas, con duda y algo de temor.

—Hermano...  
—Shun…  
—Sobre lo que dijo Frey...

Al ver los ojos de su hermano, Shun supo que lo mejor era mentirle, decirle que eran todas boberías, que no se preocupara, pero antes de que pudiera acotar, el Phoenix se le adelantó.

—Lo sé, Shun. Ya lo sabía. —Andrómeda se quedó pálido y con la boca abierta, por eso Ikki continuó—: Ustedes... ¿Ustedes creen que yo soy idiota o algo parecido? —cuestionó no con dureza, más bien con tristeza.

—Ikki…

—¿Tanto me subestiman?  
—Lo siento, Hermano. Es que no queríamos... No quería que tú te sintieras mal por...  
—Me hubiera gustado enterarme... mejor dicho —se corrigió— me hubiera gustado confirmarlo por ti, por boca tuya. O al menos por boca de ese ganso cobarde.  
—Perdón. No sé qué decir —se lamentó bajando la vista al suelo— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?  
—Creo que desde siempre —resopló resignado—. A ese se le han volado los patos por ti desde que eran niños, siempre fue algo rarito.

Shun tomó aire y tosió para quebrar el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.

—¿Estás enojado?  
—Pues... un poco; pero ya se me va a pasar.  
—Bien... —Otro silencio incómodo— No quise ocultártelo, como siempre te cayó mal Hyoga, pensé que… al saber que no solo estaba con un hombre sino que con él, te ibas a enojar como nunca.  
—Si ese rubio me ha caído mal toda la vida es justamente por mentiroso y farsante... ¡Jamás! Jamás fue capaz de decirme lo que sentía por ti. Escondiéndome la verdad como si yo fuera algún tipo de monstruo capaz de asesinarlos.  
—No te enojes con él, solo lo hizo por mí... para que tú no te enojaras conmigo. Él me quiere.  
—Lo sé también, por eso aún sigue con vida, que si no... —Con esas últimas palabras dichas con un poco de ternura, demasiado viniendo por parte del pollo insensible de la casa, Shun sonrió abiertamente—. Dejaremos la charla para más adelante.  
—¿Qué charla? —Se extrañó Shun.  
—¿Cómo _qué_ _charla_? Debo hablar contigo más a fondo sobre el tema, ahora no... porque todo es muy reciente.  
—Entiendo —Se acercó a su hermano con precaución e investigó— ¿Puedo abrazarte?  
—Claro, Shun. ¿Desde cuándo me tiene que pedir permiso para eso?

Con esa conversación, Andrómeda se había quitado un gran peso de encima y había recuperado la confianza otra vez, en sí mismo, en su hermano y en su relación con Hyoga. Al final Ikki terminó admitiendo que la locura de Frey se le había pegado un poco, logrando ablandar su corazón de pollo. No era tan grave como todo aparentaba ser.

Seiya, por su lado, se encerró en su cuarto todo el día, aunque a mitad de la tarde tuvo que salir de su guarida en busca de comida. Había logrado escapar de Frey, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más podían estar así?

El necesario hasta que el nórdico lo entendiera de una buena vez.

El Pegasus se preparó algunos emparedados, tomó una gran jarra de jugo y subió otra vez a su cuarto, dejó todo sobre el suelo y cuando dio la media vuelta para cerrar la puerta se encontró con Frey en el marco.

—¡AH! ¡FREY! —exclamó blanco como papel de calcar— ¡No me des esos sustos, hombre!  
—Lo siento, Seiya. —El semblante del nórdico se notaba más apagado que antes, cansado y entristecido. El Pegasus guardó silencio, esperando y sin bajar la guardia, algún arrebato por parte del otro, sin embargo solo volvió a disculparse—. Lo siento, Seiya. Lamento todas las molestias que te he ocasionado. —Le tomó la mano derecha con dulzura. Seiya se lo permitió aunque con algo de duda.  
—Frey...  
—He venido... —pronunció con calma— He venido a reclamar tu amor... por eso no me iré de aquí hasta que me des una respuesta.  
—Pues... —El Pegasus tragó grueso— Frey...  
—Solo así podré irme en paz. —Se arrodilló a sus pies.  
—Levántate —pidió, pero su compañero lo ignoró.  
—Solo cuando obtenga una respuesta podré seguir mi camino. En soledad o acompañado por ti.

Seiya tomó aire y se quedó unos segundos pensativo hasta que una vieja leyenda golpeó su mente en ese momento. Aunque la historia siempre le pareció algo estúpida, podía sacar provecho de ello en ese instante.

—Corresponderé tu amor solo... —Frey se puso de pie con el rostro iluminado—. Solo si me consigues una rosa azul del enorme jardín de la mansión.

Como un rayo el nórdico asintió y desapareció rumbo al mentado jardín. El Pegasus no supo si reír o llorar. Su enamorado, sin pensar en el incoherente pedido, había desaparecido en busca de una rosa que no existía; pero mejor, así lo entretenía un buen rato y de paso, tenía que admitirlo, había sido una manera brillante de decirle que no sin lastimar por demás sus sentimientos. Satisfecho, el Pegasus se arrojó en la cama para leer una revista hasta quedarse dormido.

Cuando el más joven de los Kido despertó no imaginó lo que su pedido había desencadenado. Un caos en la mansión. Absolutamente todos se encontraban buscando a Frey.

—¡Seguramente está solo, en la ciudad! —exclamó Saori fatalista—¡Sin dinero! ¡Sin saber siquiera cómo usar un baño público! ¡Con frío, con hambre, con sed! ¡CON MIEDO!  
—Tranquila, Saori... Sobrevivirá —gruñó Ikki sentándose en el sillón. Muy divertida la búsqueda, pero ya estaba cansado.  
—¿Frey no ha regresado? —preguntó el Pegasus bajando las escaleras, apenas en un murmullo, sintiendo la culpa dominando su ser.  
—Ha desaparecido en la noche y aún no ha regresado —respondió Shiryu buscándolo, literalmente, debajo del sillón.  
—¿Han buscado en el jardín? —pronunció Seiya al borde del suicidio.

¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así a un hombre tan bueno?! Frey era único en su especie, era correcto, amable, bondadoso, romántico. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a la única persona que había demostrado amor por él? ¿Que aseguraba estar dispuesto a dar su vida por él? Nunca, nadie, había dicho algo semejante por su insulsa persona.

—No se preocupen, entonces —agregó Hyoga— Shun está buscando por allí. ¿Qué creen que pudo haberle pasado?

Seiya guardó silencio y se sentó en las escalinatas esperando por Shun y alguna noticia del rubio. ¿Y si se había ido para siempre? ¿Y si jamás iba a volver por él? Quizás se había dado por vencido, se había dado cuenta que las flores azules no existían y se había marchado.

—Para mí que volvió a su planeta natal —concluyó el Phoenix mientras tomaba el diario—. Deben haberlo venido a buscar ayer en la noche en un plato espacial.

El Pegasus hundió la cabeza entre las piernas. ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentirse tan desesperado? ¿Con tantas ganas de llorar y de salir corriendo para arrojarse al río?

—¿Qué te pasa, Seiya? —Shiryu lo miró con una sonrisa— Volverá —susurró en son de consuelo.  
—Estaré en mi cuarto. Si saben algo de él, avísenme. —El Pegasus se puso de pie y desapareció con prisa para esconder su creciente dolor y así poder arrojarse sobre la alfombra a penar en calma.

¡La única, la primera persona que le demostraba un poco de amor y él hacía algo semejante! No, si los dioses les daban pan a los que no tenían dientes. Pasaron varias horas hasta que la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada. Con desesperación Seiya se puso de pie y la abrió preguntando impulsivamente.

—¡¿Alguna noticia de Frey?!

Pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al mentado rubio del otro lado, vistiendo de nuevo con sus extraños ropajes, tan comunes en Asgard y con el cual él siempre lo recordaba.

—Frey... —Susurró el Pegasus, para luego bajar la vista y notar lastimaduras recientes en sus manos— ¿Estás herido? Déjame ver... son... —Ahora sí, la culpa lo estaba matando— Espinas...  
—Lo siento, joven Pegasus —se lamentó el nórdico con una sonrisa muy triste—. Busqué durante toda la noche, bajo la luz de la luna como única compañera, entre las hermosas rosas que rodean la mansión… Había abundantes y soberbias flores de todos los colores... pero no hallé una azul.  
—Porque no existen —soltó el Pegasus entre dolido e indignado.  
—Lo sé... Sé que no existen las rosas azules —El rubio bajó la vista derrotado—, pero quise hacer el intento por ti...  
—Oh... Frey…  
—Solo conseguí esto. —Sacó de entre sus ropajes una rosa de tela de color azul—. En realidad fue gracias al joven Andrómeda, quien en la feria me ayudó a buscar una artificial.  
—G-Gracias —masculló tomándola entre los dedos.  
—Supongo que... no cuenta como valedera. Por lo tanto deberé seguir mi camino.

—Sí, claro que cuenta. —Seiya lo observó con los ojos aguados y, enmarcando una gran sonrisa que adornó su rostro juvenil, lo abrazó con fuerza como para no dejarlo ir nunca.

La flor azul cayó al suelo cuando Frey lo tomó por la cintura dándole un desesperado beso, uno tan ansiado y merecido. Apenas había sido un contacto superficial de labios, tenue e inocente, pero por demás cálido que sirvió para sellar ese pacto entre los dos.

El nórdico se sintió victorioso; tenía consigo el amor de su querido Pegasus, que tan terco como él no se había dado por vencido. Algo que había aprendido del mismo Seiya tiempo atrás en la batalla contra Dolbar: _Persevera y triunfarás_.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
